


Date?

by Theeggprince



Series: BokuAka Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeggprince/pseuds/Theeggprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WOW it’s BokuAka week and I was almost late to this party but here I am!!! Anywhosits -- BokuAka week day one: library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date?

Akaashi couldn’t help the small, dissapointed frown that tilted his lips when he and Bokuto stopped outside of a library. True, he liked to read, and he loved libraries. However…

 

“Bokuto-san, I thought we were going on a date?”

 

“I thought I said study date?” Bokuto also frowned, a much more expressive one than the tiny quirk of Akaashi’s lips. As if he felt like he had to check, which he probably did feel the need, Bokuto pulled out his phone to go through their text logs. Akaashi put his hand on Bokuto’s arm, shaking his head.

 

“I’m sure you did say study date. I probably wasn’t paying enough attention, I’m sorry.” This was meant to comfort him, but clearly it didn’t. Bokuto seemed to droop slightly.

 

“O-oh. We can go somewhere else? I don’t need to study right now, I--”

 

“No, this is fine, I promise.” Akaashi smiled. “I’m serious, studying is fine. Besides, I like libraries.” He reached for Bokuto’s hand, lacing their fingers. He could feel his boyfriend perk up just slightly at that.

 

“If you’re sure..?” Akaashi nodded, and into the library they went. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed and super short I promise my contributions for the rest of the week will be so much better! Thanks for reading this!!


End file.
